It's My Story
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: MAYBE DISCONTINUED!Menjelang hari kelulusan SMPnya, Sai yang seorang pengarang komik shojo dilanda masalah. Karin, pembaca setianya sekaligus musuhnya menyadari kalau ia adalah pengarang komik favoritnya. Apakan Karin berhasil? Sekuel dari It's My Life.


HEEEEYYYYY!

Ryuu update lagi, gomen ya readers updatenya lama…hehe *plak

Ok, inilah It's My Story yang ditunggu-tunggu!

Enjoy, sebelumnya maafin Ryuu ya kalo selama ini ada salah..hehe

Ryuu baca komik favorit Ryuu dan memasukkan sedikit ceritanya disitu, sedikiiit.

Sai : gak kreatip lu, genderuwo

Ryuu : eh, pocong diem lu!

Sai : kenapa gua harus jadi cewek?

Ryuu : itu sih de-el

Sai : -sweatdropped-

Disclaimer : Om Masashi lah.. kalo enggak Jepang ricuh..

Pairing : NaruHina (dichapter 2)

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, lebayness, bahasanya gak jelas, abality, LITTLE BIT CROSSOVER, silahkan menilai sendiri….

Dengan keberanian yang tinggi *plak, saya menerima kehadiran flamers dan tukang bakso..eh bashing!

A/N : cuma sekedar mengingatkan, chara dari manga lain yang disebut-sebut cuma tambahan dan gak akan ngaruh sama cerita. Name = sketsa awal komik. Sachihiko Sai adalah penname Sai sebagai komikus. Otomatis, Sai itu pake nama cewek biar gak ketauan….Naruko, Satsuke, dll dst adalah plesetan nama Naruto, Sasuke, dst yang menjadi karakter di komik tsb.

Sai's POV

Sabtu, 20 November 20xx

Aku baru bangun dan melihat kearah jam weker disebelah tempat tidurku. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:00. Aku telat!

'Ah, Sai. Seperti biasa kamu telat lagi.'

"Tapi, kan aku baru saja menyelesaikan name untuk volume berikutnya. Kau pikir semudah itu membuat manga?"

'Tapi, selain komikus, kau ini juga pelajar. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri'

"Kau benar,"

Yah, pagi-pagi aku sudah harus bertengkar dengan innerku, lagi. Aku sudah kelas 9. Beberapa hari lagi hari kelulusanku. Tepat hari ulang tahunku, 25 November. Aku mempunyai kerja sampingan sebagai komikus. Aku ini penulis komik shojo. Aku mengagumi Jewel Sachihana, seorang pengarang komik shojo laki-laki juga sepertiku. Aku mengikuti langkah-langkahnya memakai cerita teman sendiri dikomik. Dan berhasil.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan buru-buru mengunci pintu dan memutar keran shower. Air-air yang berjatuhan dari benda itu membasahi badanku. Rasanya dingin.

SKIP SKIP

Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk putih itu dan waktu aku mau membuka pintu…

'Hey, cepat! Jangan memikirkan name saja! Kau bisa telat'

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku dikamar mandi?"

'Cih, lihat saja sendiri'

Aku buru-buru keluar dan melihat jam dinding. Sudah setengah 7?

Yah, seperti biasa. Terburu-buru lagi. Syukurlah pintu masih dibuka lebar. Kalau sudah ditutup aku harus pulang.

"Hey, Sai! Telat lagi?" tanya Kiba yang sedang main disitu. "Ya, gitu deh" jawabku ringan. Aku duduk sendiri. Karena, aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Aku duduk didepan Kiba dan tepat di depanku meja guru. Aku sekelas lagi dengan teman-teman yang dulu dikelas delapan. Senang aku tak sekelas lagi dengan Karin.

Bel masuk. Tak ada seorang guru yang masuk. Harusnya, kali ini Pak Kakashi yang masuk. Tapi apa dia tersesat lagi dijalan yang bernama 'kehidupan' lagi? Yap, itulah alasannya setiap masuk kelas, atau 'Aku menolong seorang nenek tua dijalan'. Membosankan. Karena name tak selesai dirumah, aku suka menggambar name disekolah kalau ada jam kosong.

"Sai! Murung aja, masa muda kita harus semangat dong! Emang ada apaan sih?" Rock Lee lagi-lagi datang dengan prinsip anehnya dan mengahmpiriku dan duduk disebelahku. "Ah, Lee. Gak ada apa-apa kok." lagi-lagi aku menjawab seakan tak ada apa pun terjadi, padahal aku dikejar deadline, huh. Dan besok, ada jumpa fans. Aku harus menyamar sebagai perempuan lagi, merepotkan. "Baiklah! Aku kesana ya!" kata Lee sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

Naruto's POV.

Ya, aku malas bermain sama Sasuke. Dia itu menyebalkan. Makanya aku sekarang hanya membaca komik yang dikarang oleh Sachihiko Sai. Namanya memang mirip sama si lidah tajam itu. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan kalau dia yang menggambar komik sebagus ini?

Aku tahu ini komik shojo, semua anak dikelas bahkan satu sekolah pun sudah tau aku suka baca ini. Dan tak sedikit anak laki-laki yang membaca ini.

Dia ini mangaka idola di Konoha Gakuen. Tak salah, ceritanya bagus sekali. Aku sangat suka tokoh utama Naruko, anak perempuan yang tidak pernah menyerah dalam segala hal dan tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Seperti lelaki saja. Dia menyukai Hinata, anak laki-laki yang menurutnya keren. Naruko punya sahabat bernama Satsuke. Namanya aneh tapi, Satsuke itu sifatnya dingin seperti Sasuke. Naruko juga suka sama Sakurai, laki-laki terkuat dikelas itu. Juga Sachi yang bermulut pedas seperti Sai. Kira-Kira begitulah plot ceritanya.

Lama-lama aku menyadari kalau alur ceritanya mirip dengan kisah persahabatanku, Sasuke, Sakura, juga Sai, dan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi, aku tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Besok jumpa fans, aku tak sabar bertemu Sachihiko-sensei (biasanya mangaka dipanggil sensei) .

"Sasuke! Awas kamu. Gak akan aku maafin ya! Liatin aja!"

"Yaudah sapa juga yang peduli!"

SKIP SKIP

END OF NARUTO"S POV

Sai's POV

'Kira-kira Naruto menyadari tidak ya? Kalau dia dijadikan model komikmu?'

"Aku yakin sih, tidak"

'Sepertinya dia penggemar beratmu, kemana-mana komik itu dibawa'

"..Apa aku akan bertemu dia besok?"

'Sepertinya'

Rupanya, hari ini tidak belajar dan kami dipulangkan lebih cepat. Aku bisa menyelesaikan volume 12 ini. Haah.

"Halo, Sachihiko-sensei. Gimana nih besok? Trus, volume selanjutnya udah jadi?" Uzuki Yugao, penanggung jawabku menelponku ditengah jalan. "Ya jadi lah. Volume 12? Lagi dikerjain nih. Udah dulu ya". "S—sensei. Yah, ditutup"

Sesampai dirumah, aku membuka sepatu dan berganti baju, menuju meja dan mulai menggambar. Waktu Naruto dan Sakura berkujung kesini, aku tidak mengijinkan mereka masuk ke kamarku. Kenapa? Kalian pasti tau. Mereka bisa tau kalau kamarku itu ruang kerja Sachihiko Sai. Bisa-bisa mereka shock berat dan tidak mau berteman denganku lagi.

~Illustrasi Komik~

"Awas kau Satsuke, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Benarkah, Naruko? Tak ada yang peduli!"

~Illustrasi komik : off~

Aku mengambil folder dibawah mejaku yang berisi daftar karakter. Naruko, Satsuke, Sakurai, Sachi, Inochi, Shikako, Chouza, Hinata, Niji, dan Kiba. Lengkap. Ya, bisa kubilang mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Aku, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, dan Kiba. Aku ini benar-benar mengikuti langkah Sachihana-sensei, di dunia nyata laki-laki, di manganya perempuan atau sebaliknya.

"Halo, Sensei. Bisa ke Ichiraku Ramen sekarang?"

"Ya, emangnya kenapa?"

"Er, ada yang mau diomongin"

"Sebentar ya, tanggung nih selembar dua lembar lagi"

"Ok, aku tunggu ya"

"Jangan lupa, jangan panggil aku Sachihiko-sensei, Sensei, atau Sachihiko. Cukup Sai saja"

"Ok"

Aku buru-buru menggambar adegan Naruko dan Satsuke sedang berkelahi. Seperti kejadian disekolah tadi, Naruto sampai babak belur.

"Kenapa?"

Aku yang baru datang dan duduk disebelah gadis yang sebaya denganku dan juga penanggung jawabku, Uzuki langsung bertanya. "Gini, jadi besok rencananya jam 10. Trus urutan acaranya….psst #$%%$#%&*()(*&^%$#%" Uzuki membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Oh, begitu. Banyak banget ya"

"Eh, Sen..Sai. Aku pulang dulu ya! Komiknya nanti sore"

Minggu, 21 November 20xx

Aku sudah siap dengan dandananku yang ….sudah kubilang memang perempuan banget, apalagi suaraku juga harus ditinggin emang merepotkan. Tapi, ini kebijakan yang dibuat oleh banyak komikus. Ternyata penggemarku banyak sekali ya? Aku nggak percaya. FYI, Sachihiko itu sebenarnya nama pemberian Sachihana-sensei lo, aku tidak pintar membuat nama,hehe.

"Ya ampun, ternyata Sachihiko-sensei cantik sekali ya," kata seorang penggemar yang sedang menunggu komiknya aku tandatangani. "Ya, terima kasih, baca terus buku ku ya" jawabku. Dia tersenyum.

"Ternyata komikus itu tangannya besar dan genggamannya sangat kuat ya, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Sensei," kata penggemar selanjutnya. Aku tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Terima kasih". Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa kuberikan. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan 3980 penggemar diseluruh Jepang. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Sensei, ini penggemar terakhir" kata Uzuki.

"Sensei, terima kasih ya balasan surat yang kemarin. Aku sangat senang. Aku punya teman, dia itu cinta pertamaku. Tapi sulit untuk mendekatinya, setiap aku dekati pasti dia akan malu. Bagaimana ya, Sensei" aku belum melihat wajahnya karena masih menandatangani komiknya, yang terdengar adalah suara berat seorang lelaki. Waktu aku melihatnya, aku kaget setengah mati. Tidak mungkin ia sampai sini.

OWARI

Hola! Penasaran gak siapa? Pasti Readers udah pada tau dong siapa orang itu?

Sai : Lagi-lagi kenapa gua harus jadi ceweeeeek!

Ryuu : Ah berisik lu ganggu gua hus! Pergi lo pocong! *dalem hati mah gak ngusir*

Naruto : komik shojo? gak salah tuh?

Ryuu : jangan komplain

Sasuke : kok gue gak muncul?

Ryuu :SUUUT! DIEEM SALAHIN RYUU AJA SEMUA JANGAN PADA KOMPLAIN! ADAAWWWWWWW *di chidori nagashi, rasengan shuriken, sama ninpo choju giga*.

Baca fic ane lagi ya,,,,review nya ditunggu….. Jaaa *tepar*.


End file.
